


Lovers' Quarrel

by Pheasant



Series: Fire Emblem: I Ship It! [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, No Smut, No mpreg, Prompt Fill, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: Legend said that, if a couple overcame a trial or fought together long enough, the gods would gift them a child that combined their genetics- no matter the gender of the parents. Chrom put no stock in the rumor. Robin, however, believed it so strongly that Chrom's disbelief was nothing but insulting.





	Lovers' Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the [Fire Emblem kink meme](https://fekink.dreamwidth.org/866.html?thread=59746#cmt59746).

 Legend said that, if a couple's bond was strong enough, a child would form out of their formed bond. If the couple found side-by-side after marriage, or overcame an obstacle that could have broken them instead, then the gods would bless them with a child to love and care for.

Many a couple of the same sex claimed that this had happened to them, particularly soldiers who fought constantly fought side by side. However, few of the common folk nor nobles held much regard for the rumors. To those engaged in heterosexual relationships, the tales seemed like wishful thinking, or the easiest way to hide away a scandalous affair. It was sad, Robin believed, that the people of Ylisse believed more in hidden affairs than the blessings of the gods.

Robin believed in the rumors with every ounce of his being, even though Chrom was far from convinced.

"I'm sorry, Robin,' Chrom said once, during one of their many discussions on the topic. "I just don't believe that the gods spend their time blessing couples with children, that's what sex -normal sex, that is- is for."

It seemed like a reasonable argument to the Exalt at the time, but the angry flash in Robin's eyes suggested otherwise.

"So what we feel isn't normal, then. What we've built together in some whimsical fantasy built by two bored men who are only engaged in an odd fantasy," the white-haired tactician said coolly, standing up from his chair. This was a deciding moment, a moment when a single word could fix or destroy their relationship. That warning, that challenge, shone clearly in Robin's offended gaze.

"No, of course not," Chrom sighed, a stray hand reaching up to rub his face. "I'm sorry, I never meant to imply that we're not normal, that we aren't real. This whole child business has just been wearing me down. I don't want to find a wife any more than you want me to. I love you. But I have-"

"You have to produce an heir? Chrom-" Robin cut himself off with a scoff and shook his head. He still hadn't sat back down, both feet planted on the floor as if making a point. "You have spent so long listening to me, following my advice and trusting my word. A man who knows the future saves your life and children gifted by the gods is so hard to imagine? We've met a couple with a gods-granted child! Lucy and Nina are so happy and never questioned the possibility of this gift, so why can't you be the same? This is a fine time for you to become cynical, after all that's happened. Has this time of peace changed you so much?"

The white-haired tactician looked down at his lover with eyes full of disbelief, as is he was looking at a man he could no longer recognize. The very expression twisted Chrom's gut, making him nauseous. All his lover asked him for was trust, the same trust he was granted since the day they met. Who was Chrom to write of his lover's words as mere rumors, to ignore his words as if they had no place in the conversation? When had he become a man who found his own thoughts more important than those he loved?

The realization, along with Robin's words, hit him like Sumia's punches never could.

"Robin, I'm..." Air rushed out of him like the wind and his hand rubbed insistently at his face again. "I'm so sorry. Listen, we can... We can try. I may not believe in this gift of the gods as much as you do, but... If I must have someone by my side as I rule, then there is no one I'd rather have over you. You are my heart, Robin. If trying this will make you happy and give us a chance to have a child of our own, then... Then we'll try it."

Gods, those words should not have stung his pride half so much as they did.

"Thank you, Chrom," Robin replied softly, a smile spreading across his face. He looked relieved, but also surprised, which hurt even more than the blows to his pride.

"Anything for you, Robin," Chrom promised, more sincere than he had ever been. He would not become a cold-hearted man who dismissed his lover. If avoiding that fate meant handing Robin everything he asked until he atoned for his crimes, then he was more than happy to provide. Even if it hurt more than anything.

He expected the journey to be difficult.

What he didn't expect was the room filling with a bright light and a voice coming on high. Nor did he expect the words of praise from the goddess of children and fertility, saying how well they'd done to overcome the one issue that could have broken them. The infant child with Chrom's blue hair and Robin's face was slightly more expected, as that seemed to be the direction this was going. Chrom did, however, take a moment to thank the gods for Robin making sure the crib had been set up- even if it was early.

Naming the baby girl Lucina, after the couple that cemented the idea in Robin's mind, seemed the most appropriate.

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered this kink meme and it's a real shame it isn't more active. If any of you guys want to make/fill requests, feel free to pop over there and post something. It would be amazing if this became more active again.


End file.
